Réunion entre amies
by Azilia07
Summary: Les pays féminins adoraient monter des réunions pour s'échanger des informations sur leurs collègues masculins. Car n'a-t-il rien de plus amusant que de se moquer des grands de ce monde ?


**Disclaimer :** Le manga et ses personnages sont de la propriété de leur auteur, Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Notes : **Réponse à uen requête du kink même francophone. Doubles-sens et quiproquos yaoi à gogo.

* * *

Qu'on soit un pays ou non, on avait des besoins et des envies tout à fait humains, mais aussi un comportement humain. Etait-ce le reflet de la population dont on était le symbole, ou un désir enfoui de quitter son statut de nation pour une vie plus simple ? Avouez que vous vous fichez de la réponse. Eux aussi. Tout cela pour vous dire que pays féminins et masculins se distinguaient par une attitude propre à leur sexe. Ainsi les pays masculinisés ne se réunissaient qu'en cas de véritable cataclysme : une guerre éminente qui échappait à leurs contrôles, une alliance vitale, ou Ivan qui menaçait de faire exploser le monde pour qu'il ne fasse qu'un avec lui. Les pays féminisés montaient des réunions pour des raisons plus futiles -aux yeux de leurs collègues masculins-, comme entre autres s'échanger des informations sur les dits-collègues. Car n'a-t-il rien de plus amusant que de se moquer des grands de ce monde, qui se croyaient supérieurs à elles ?

Ce jour-là, la réunion se déroulait chez Belgique. Le choix se faisait toujours au coup de coeur, et selon les arguments qu'avançaient chacune des participantes. Belgique avait gagné la manche en proposant un buffet de chocolats et de gaufres en guise de collations pour la soirée : on peut être une nation et aimer les gourmandises. Elles étaient justement fin prêtes. Belgique avait même pris soin d'ajouter crème fouettée et fruits pour celles qui souhaiteraient agrémenter leurs gaufres. Il ne manquait plus que les invitées pour ouvrir le débat " Quels sont les secrets les plus honteux et les pires vérités sur les pays masculins ? "

La première invitée se fit annoncer. Belgique se rua vers la porte, de plus en plus impatiente de commencer la réunion. Sur le palier se trouvaient Elizaveta et Lili (ainsi surnommait-on Liechtenstein, car rares étaient les personnes qui arrivaient à prononcer correctement son nom).

- Bonjour Belgique, s'exclama Hongrie alors que la maîtresse des lieux les faisait entrer. On est encore les premières à arriver à ce que je vois.  
- Logique en même temps, vous êtes les plus près. Allez vous installer sur la terrasse, je vais accueillir les autres.

La terrasse de Belgique donnait sur son jardin, un véritable parc miniature qui respirait le calme et enfermait la demeure dans un cocon loin du monde extérieur. La table était encerclée de sièges aux coussins brodés, recouverte d'une nappe blanche qui croulait sous la nourriture accumulée là. En voyant ce repas de roi, Elizaveta eut un rire qui interloqua Lili.

- J'imagine la réaction de Roderich devant cela, s'expliqua la Hongroise. Il se plaindrait que tant de nourriture soit gaspillée pour un événement si peu important.  
- Grand-frère dirait la même chose, continua Liechtenstein. Il dirait même que tout ceci doit coûter beaucoup trop cher.

Les deux nations rirent des points communs de la Suisse et de l'Autriche, aussi radins l'un que l'autre alors qu'ils avaient tous deux des moyens financiers importants. Les autres invités arrivèrent au même moment. La température extérieure baissa de quelques degrés quand Natalia posa son regard inexpressif sur l'assemblée (on sentait là son lien filial avec Ivan). Le malaise se dissipa avec sa soeur Ukraine, souriante et chaleureuse à l'extrême, comme à son habitude. Seychelles et Taïwan s'assirent à leur tour, la nation asiatique excusant Vietnam.

- Elle est partie s'expliquer avec Alfred au sujet du satellite qu'elle avait envoyé en 2008. Celui-là, depuis qu'il a conquis la Lune, il croit que l'espace lui appartient...  
- En parlant de satellite, çà me rappelle cette histoire avec mon frère et Alfred, lâcha Ukraine dans un filet de voix.

Toute la tablée se tourna vers elle, les yeux agrandis par l'excitation, le visage tâché de sucre glace ou de chocolat. Peu habituée à être au centre des regards féminins (ceux qui la fixaient étaient surtout les hommes, et leurs regards descendaient plus bas que son visage), Ukraine rougit. Sa soeur vint à son secours, déclamant la nouvelle d'une voix dénuée d'émotion, froide.

- Un des anciens satellites de grand-frère a percuté un satellite de cet Américain.  
- Oh oui je m'en souviens, s'exclama Belgique en essuyant les traces de sucre qui recouvraient ses lèvres. Tout le monde avait misé sur une simple coincidence. Est-ce que c'est vrai, Natalia ?  
- Non. Grand-frère s'ennuyait et il ne savait pas comment attirer l'attention de l'Américain qu'il appelle son... " meilleur ennemi ". (Au ton de la voix de la Biélorussie, on sentait qu'elle aurait voulu qu'Ivan lui donne autant d'intérêt qu'il en portait à son rival de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique). Il a donc décidé de le taquiner sur ce qui lui était le plus cher. Il avait hésité entre çà ou détruire un de ses fast-foods; mais la seconde option avait déjà été prise par un des habitants de Francis.

Des exclamations avaient fusées durant la révélation. Un voile venait de se lever sur une vérité intéressante. Elizaveta n'était pas en reste, et relança la discussion sur le sujet. Elle voulait TOUT savoir.

- Alfred a du très mal le prendre. Il a rendu visite à ton frère ?  
- Oui, et Alfred est ressorti du bureau de mon frère en marchant en crabe...

Les yeux d'Elizaveta brillèrent, son esprit imaginant déjà la cause d'une telle démarche de cow-boy.

- Après que je lui ai planté mon couteau dans son fessier, termina Natalia, sans tenir compte de l'espoir qu'elle venait de briser en Hongrie. Je ne laisse personne tenter de frapper mon frère.

Les ondes de possession qui surgirent de la Biélorussie dissuadèrent toute personne d'oser prononcer un avis contraire. Toute l'assemblée savait que Natalia nourrissaient des sentiments particuliers pour son frère, au point de ne vouloir faire " qu'un avec la Russie " dans tous les sens possible. On avait essayé de lui expliquer que les unions entre membres d'une même famille est prohibé en Occident, et que cela génèrerait des nations bâtardes. Rien à faire. Elle refusait même les avances de Toris, que les autres nations féminines qualifiaient de charmant (un homme qui fait le ménage, c'est un miracle !), de (trop) gentil et (très) malchanceux.

L'ambiance menaçait de retomber à plat avec Natalia qui repartait en mode " obsessionnelle " et Elizaveta qui venait de perdre la vision d'un Ivan et d'un Alfred se combattant sur un terrain plus intime. En bonne hôtesse, Belgique tâcha de remotiver les troupes, et d'éloigner les chocolats de Taïwan qui s'en goinfrait.

- Tant qu'on est en train de parler des nations du continent américain, si on parlait de... de...

Belgique était certaine qu'il existait en Amérique une autre nation que la puissance des Etats-Unis, mais rien à y faire, elle se souvenait ni du nom, ni du visage de l'intéressé.

- Cuba ? suggéra Seychelles.  
- Non non, y en a un autre... Il ressemble à Alfred.  
- Aaaah, Matthew !

La voix d'Ukraine avait éclaté avec une telle force que bon nombre de verres faillirent se renverser sur leurs propriétaires. Natalia n'eut pas un regard pour sa soeur dont le sourire s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre. Sourire qui intéressa de très près les autres convives.

- Tu es intéressée par Matthew ? s'étonna Taïwan qui, en tant que nation sous le contrôle de son frère Yao, avait une connaissance réduite des évènements occidentaux.  
- Et bien, je...  
- C'est vrai qu'il t'a beaucoup aidé depuis ton indépendance, souligna Elizaveta. Sans compter les hébergements pour ta population, les aides économiques... Non vraiment, à quand le mariage ?

Ukraine déjà bien rouge, vira à l'écarlate devant le mot mariage et plongea ses lèvres dans son verre, baissant la tête pour qu'on ne voie rien. Natalia brisa à nouveau les espoirs de la Hongrie en déclamant qu'Ivan était contre une telle alliance, sauf si un jour elle pouvait permettre d'être négative envers Alfred.

- De plus, Ivan n'aime pas le côté pacifiste de Matthew... murmura Ukraine d'une voix déçue.

En tant que nation torturée par la Russie, elle n'aurait pas dit non à un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes.

- Dommage, soupira Elizaveta qui avait déjà préparé la nuit de noces qui suivrait le mariage. Ce garçon mériterait une jeune femme douce et tendre... Seychelles, çà t'intéresserait ?

C'était là une des particularités de la Hongroise. Quand elle ne cherchait pas à trouver des relations louches et des scènes compromettantes entre pays masculins, elle tâchait de mettre en couple (et si possible de marier) des nations féminines avec des nations masculines (bien entendu, ces dernières ne devaient pas entrer dans la catégorie " yaoissables). Elle ne cessait de s'extasier sur tous les couples possibles et inimaginables, et trouvait idiot que certains frères possessifs ne laissent pas leurs soeurs aller trouver chaussure à leur pied.  
Devant la question de la Hongrie, Seychelles cligna des yeux, ses grands sourcils battant comme des ailes de papillons. Elle finit par partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Francis me l'a déjà présenté. Il disait que j'étais une princesse perdue qui avait besoin de quelqu'un pour combler son coeur, et qu'il m'amenait un gentil prince. Le " gentil prince " est resté toute la journée à rougir derrière ses mains, et je me suis consolée en jouant avec son ours.  
- Matthew est un grand timide, l'excusa Elizaveta. Tu auras plus de chance la prochaine fois.

Seychelles haussa les épaules. Toutes ces histoires de couple ne l'intéressaient pas, même si Francis la relançait sans cesse sur le terrain, brisé de la voir seule alors qu'elle avait du potentiel. Il est déjà si difficile de trouver une nation qui veut bien d'une île... Arthur ne disait pas non, mais allez savoir pourquoi, Francis ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de " sa fille des îles ".

- Maintenant qu'on a fait les nations américaines, si on passait à ceux de notre chère Europe ? demanda Belgique.

La demande fut approuvée par toutes, même Taïwan qui espérait ainsi en apprendre plus sur l'Occident (Yao n'aimait pas qu'on parle de cette partie du monde). La liste des pays masculins en Europe était longue, longue... La Hongrie n'était pas en reste, sortant un cahier d'une des poches de son manteau, posé sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Vous voulez que je vous montre comment j'ai réussi à forcer Roderich et Gilbert à se confronter sur le terrain de " l'amouuuur ", comme dirait Francis ?  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable pour les enfants, souligna Ukraine en regardant tour à tour Lili, Seychelles et Taïwan.  
- Oh, j'ai déjà vu Francis et Arthur se câliner sur mes plages, dit Seychelles avec un sourire innocent, sur le même ton qu'un présentateur aurait annoncé la météo du jour.

Les nations la regardèrent avec stupeur, et un peu d'effroi aussi. Pauvre nation dont l'innocence avait été tâchée par la conduite de deux nations imbéciles, et aux moeurs immorales. La seule à ne pas partager cette opinion était, sans conteste, Elizaveta.

- Tu peux me donner plus de détails ? glissa-t-elle à l'oreille de Seychelles, en se rapprochant d'elle. Qui dominait la situation, et comment ?  
- Elizaveta, tu ne trouves pas que tu profites de la... situation ?  
- Ukraine, cette petite a subi un lourd problème psychologique dû à cette scène. Elle doit donc en parler pour s'en débarrasser.  
- Je trouve tes méthodes bien peu cavalières, argumenta Belgique de son côté. Lili pourrait entendre des choses qui ne la regardent pas...

S'engagea une discussion sur les bonnes moeurs, l'éducation des jeunes nations, et autres détails qui ne nous concernent pas. Seychelles riait sous cape de la tournure des évènements, fière de son coup. Taïwan se rapprocha d'elle, intriguée par son comportement.

- C'est vrai que tu as vu Francis et Arthur faire... ?  
- Bien sûr que non, sourit Seychelles. Francis a bien des défauts mais jamais il ne ferait çà sur mes terres. Je voulais juste taquiner Elizaveta.

Taïwan fut intriguée par tant de sournoiserie féminine, et mit cela sur le compte des moeurs occidentales. Liechtenstein ne fit qu'écouter, bien trop timide pour oser relancer la conversation, et stopper le semblant de dispute qui avait lieu entre Hongrie, Ukraine et Belgique. Dispute qui ne prit fin que lorsque le heurtoir s'abattit sur la porte d'entrée (Belgique n'a jamais eu le courage de faire installer une sonnette, engin ayant moins de charmes à ses yeux). Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la porte, où le heurtoir s'abattit à nouveau.

- Belgique, tu attendais une visite ? osa demander Liechtenstein, de sa voix gracile.  
- C'est peut-être Vietnam, supposa à voix haute Taïwan.

Le mieux était d'aller voir par soi-même. Belgique alla ouvrir, tandis que les autres nations s'amassaient derrière un mur du couloir. Ce n'était pas une nation féminine. Deux silhouettes se tenaient sur le palier, deux silhouettes de nation masculines, bien connues d'Elizaveta. Roderich tenait encore le heurtoir belge dans ses doigts, son autre main contenant une carte froissée. Derrière lui, à peine caché par la silhouette autrichienne, Ludwig observait son GPS dernier cri, en marmonnant des " D'habitude, çà fonctionne à la perfection. Sûrement un mauvais réglage ".

L'Autrichien allait demander sa route à la Belgique quand il vit, parmi les têtes apparaissant dans le couloir, celui de son ex-épouse.

- Ma chère, que faites-vous chez... ?  
- Oh, Roderich, vous tombez bien ! Vous allez pouvoir nous parler de l'époque où vous étiez liés par Ludwig avec l'Anschluss ?

La seule réaction de l'Autrichien dans l'immédiat fut de cligner des yeux. Ludwig leva brièvement la tête de son GPS, avant de soupirer bruyamment et de songer à une retraite stratégique. Malheureusement, Elizaveta avait déjà agrippé les deux nations et les entrainait jusqu'à la terrasse, suivie de près par ses amies. Les germaniques se retrouvèrent assis parmi les nations féminines, devant des reliefs de gaufres et de ballotins de chocolats. Roderich voyait dans cette scène une nouvelle malédiction lancée contre lui : pourquoi avait-il pensé qu'accompagné par l'Allemand, il ne se perdrait pas ? C'était sans compter sur le GPS à qui Ludwig faisait toute confiance, mais qui distinguait la droite de sa gauche aussi bien que l'Autrichien.

- Alors, Roderich ? Pourriez-vous nous parler de l'Anschluss ? sussura Elizaveta d'un ton qui se voulait cordiale, mais empli de menaces.

S'il n'était pas prétri d'éducation et de bonnes manières, Roderich aurait bruyamment soupiré. Il se contenta d'un discret froncement de sourcils.

- Une union que j'ai accepté simplement pour ne pas subir de graves conséquences.  
- Roderich, je parle d'après l'union ! Votre cohabitation sous le même toit, dans la même chambre...  
- Nous dormions dans des chambres séparés, s'offusqua Roderich devant un tel sous-entendu.  
- Soit... Ludwig ?

L'Allemand, qui se sentait déjà mal à l'aise parmi toutes ces femmes qui le dévisageaient (elles n'étaient pas habitués à voir quelqu'un d'aussi grand, à part Ivan pour Natalia et Ukraine), ne se sentit pas mieux devant la question d'Elizaveta. Comme pour mieux se venger de la situation (mais pourquoi avait-il accepté d'aider Roderich à ne pas se perdre ?), il donna sa vision des faits.

- C'était un calvaire de vivre avec un parasite aristocratique.  
- Vous n'étiez pas mieux de votre côté, souligna Roderich en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour chasser la sueur qui maculait son visage.  
- Roderich a des tendances de femmes de ménage, confia Ludwig aux nations qui l'écoutaient. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de chasser la poussière armé de son balai, même au saut du lit alors qu'il est encore en caleçon.

L'assemblée éclata de rire en imaginant le fier aristocrate si distingué, vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un fichu sur la tête, épousseter avec dignité les lustres et boiseries de son manoir. Elizaveta dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas participer à l'hilarité générale. Roderich foudroyait du regard l'Allemand, cherchant une vengeance assez digne de sa stature. Sans se rendre compte que, quel que soit sa vengeance, elle ne ferait que satisfaire la curiosité féminine.

- Vous n'êtes pas mieux, mon cher, question ménage. Quand je cuisinais, vous étiez toujours à mes côtés pour nettoyer le plan de travail, et le four, dès que j'avais fini de les utiliser.  
- C'était pour vous surveiller afin que ma cuisine ne soit pas transformé en ruines, se défendit Ludwig.

Du côté des femmes, les rires continuaient de plus belle, certaines lâchant même des larmes. Quoi de plus amusant que de voir deux puissances européennes se disputer comme des commères ? Même Lili, si réservée, se laissait aller à l'allégresse générale, augmentant à chaque réplique des deux nations. Les germaniques constatèrent qu'on se moquait d'eux lors d'un bref répit dans leur joute verbale. Roderich eut un froncement de sourcils et une moue indignée, ce qui arracha des " On dirait un petit garçon comme çà " murmurés et un " Pas touche, c'est mon mien " de la part d'Elizaveta. Ludwig hésita à user de sa colère, bien connue durant les réunions, pour remettre du calme dans l'assemblée. Mais le fait que la dite-assemblée soit constituée de femmes le fit s'arrêter. Il se leva donc, pressé de retrouver son pays (après tout, il n'était pas très loin, vu qu'il se trouvait en ce moment même en Belgique).

- Ludwig, tu pars déjà ? s'apitoya Elizaveta. Mais j'ai pas encore montré les photos que j'ai pris de l'Anschluss.  
- Vous ne voulez pas non plus qu'on vous rejoue la scène de l'union, ma chère ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? Dommage que ce jour-là, vous ne portiez pas de robe de mariée... Vous aurez fait une excellente épouse sur la photo.

L'Autrichien eut comme un haut-le-coeur qu'il masqua derrière son mouchoir. Son collègue germanique avait déjà déserté les lieux, saluant brièvement l'assemblée (après tout, la politesse n'engageait à rien). Se voyant abandonné, Roderich lança un regard noir vers la porte : le voilà livré seul à la horde de nations féminines.

- Bien, mon cher, vous allez tout nous dire sur vos relations avec Ludwig, Vash et Antonio dans le passé...

Les autres nations approuvèrent. Liechtenstein ouvrit l'oreille à l'annonce du prénom de son frère, Belgique ouvrit ses deux oreilles à l'entente du prénom espagnol tant aimé, et les autres en profitèrent pour piocher dans le chocolat personnel de la maîtresse des lieux.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, Ludwig découvrit sur son palier un paquet, accompagné d'une carte signé par Roderich. Ouvrant le paquet, l'Allemand en vit tomber une feuille de papier et une photographie qu'il ramassa. Il eut la bonne idée de lire la lettre en premier, dans laquelle son collègue germanique lui faisait savoir qu'Elizaveta avait montré cette photographie à ses amis ce jour-même, et qu'il lui avait retirée en y laissant plus que sa dignité. Il conseillait à Ludwig de la brûler avant que les nations féminines ne cherchent à la retrouver. S'attendant au pire, l'Allemand porta son attention sur la photographie. Elle semblait récente, prise par un appareil photo numérique dernier cri. On y voyait les deux puissances germaniques, assis au bar, le visage rougi par l'abus d'alcool, s'enlacer fermement. Très fermement même vu qu'une main de Roderich se trouvait au bas du dos de l'Allemand et que les visages étaient eux aussi près, très près.

L'Allemand secoua la tête, chassant cette image de son esprit. Quand cela avait-il eu lieu ? Et surtout, comment Roderich (pourtant peu porté sur la boisson) avait-il pu s'enivrer à ce point ? L'Autrichien avait raison, il devait brûler cette photographie pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucune preuve. Ludwig partait mettre cette pensée en action, quand un couteau biélorusse glissa sous sa gorge, le stoppant net.

- Beau travail Natalia, félicita Belgique en prenant la photographie des mains de Ludwig, tétanisé.  
- Désolé Ludwig, s'excusa faussement Elizaveta en lui tapotant l'épaule. Mais le monde entier doit voir çà.

Les nations féminines disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Ludwig ne put que s'insulter de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Pourquoi avait-on crée des nations féminines à l'esprit aussi sournois ?


End file.
